Rayzon
Alpha 1st class commando, Rayzon is a Class IV advanced Ritosian cyborg in the service of the Vanguard. Rayzon is highly secretive and does not trust many people with his origin or anything else. His age is not known. A marking beneath his eye reads "Alpha 1 - Class 04 - Jerikov - #000The Jerikov series were the first interstellar exploration and military operation units (OMEIU) developed on Rithos. The series at it's peak reached 100,000 in number before modernization and several wars took their toll. Only 320 remain operational.", translating from old Tajunni script. This code is used to distinguish him from others of his kind. He currently serves as the Vanguard's weapons expert but is also a back-up infiltrator. Appearance Despite being referring to himself as a cyborg, Rayzon has no immediately apparent organic components. His endoskeleton and armour is constructed from a metal material referred to in the Jerikov series' original manifest as Iconium3, a very rare non-standard composite material not found naturally on Rithos or within the confines of the Local Group major galaxies. It also references materials that have yet to be identified, as well as a largely indecipherable set of blueprints When not wearing his hardened outer armour, Rayzon is almost indistinguishable from a middle-age Ritosian male. He has a pair of uncommonly cyan-coloured luminescent eyes that allow him to see multiple light spectrums beyond the trichromatic, such as infrared and Gamma rays. His armour is predominantly black with numerous sections decorated with ridges, vegetative motifs and spines in an aesthetically pleasing, yet wholly practical configuration, reminiscent of natural spontaneity meshing with industrial geometry. Abilities As a fully sapient automaton, Rayzon is arguably the best of both worlds in terms of adaptivity and problem solving potential of organisms combined with the relentless and malleable nature of technology. Not limited by an organic form, Rayzon has a supremely higher tolerance to physical damage and exertion, as well as a greater capacity for adaptation to practically any scenario, his strength, dexterity and sheer physical power growing until an objective is achieved by means of sub-nanotechnology-based self modification system that allows himself to upgrade and repair himsealf on the go, making him a virtually unstoppable force and earning him the nickname "The Juggernaut". Additionally, Rayzon's adaptability allows him to assume different forms and appearances to aid him in tasks, but are rarely efficient in an against-time scenario. These forms range from humanoid guises within respect of mass and complexity, that is to say, forms of far greater mass such as one the size of a Torskan Vølj or a Gaean Blue Whale would take a considerable amount of time to generate sufficient mass in order to replicate due to the sheer size and internal biological complexity (an aspect that is indeed needed in certain cases) of both creatures. In the same vain, anything far smaller than himself requires him to "shed the extra pounds", so to speak, meaning that unless he leaves it in a secure location and can retrieve, he must endure the arduous task of generating new mass to work with. In short, this ability has many pros, but not enough to warrant more frequent use outside of dedicated missions. Personality Life and Career Secretive as always, Rayzon has chosen to never reveal his precise origins, but will offer clues and hints that are well open to interpretation. Chronomech Rayzon, like all members of the Vanguard possesses a chronomech which provides a special ability to the owner. Rayzon's ability is the power of Infinite Perception that allows him to perceive events taking place light-years from his current location and even before they have actually happened (premonition). It also allows him to control other machines and even entire starships, however the latter takes up a lot of energy. He is also capable of generating an almost impenetrable shield to protect himself and any others within the radius of the shield. The device also allows him very limited control over gravity. Weaponry For all intensive purposes, Rayzon is a walking weapon of mass destruction. He uses a variety of melee weapons, such as plasma blades (built in such a way that they resemble Delson arm blades) a long pole capable of generating a powerful energy pulse (similar to that produced by Vaikan during a Maj Frenzy) and phase daggers; ranged weapons such as phaser bolt guns, plasmatic cannons, hail-fire pistols, disruptors; And a "hyper-laser" cannon in his chestThe Mezoteric Warp Cannon has similar functionality to a plasmatic cannon, but runs on fusion energy and is capable of disintegrating lower, unenforced metals.. Notes Category:Robotic individuals Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Characters